


The Love of my Life 2: Inuyasha

by Sara1991



Series: The Love of my Life [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: The sequel to "The Love of my Life"





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome have moved into a new house in Inuyasha’s old neighborhood… four houses away from his parent’s house.

“Are you ready?” Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

“Yeah. Do you think they’ll like me?” Kagome asked nervously.

“I’m sure my mom and youngest sister will love you…as far as my middle sister is concerned…we don’t get along.” Inuyasha said as they walked up to his parent’s house.

“Ok.” Kagome said softly as they stopped at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I’m coming!” A younger sounding female yelled running to the door.

“Huh! Inuyasha!” The young girl exclaimed happily.

“Inuyasha?” An older sounding female asked walking over quickly.

“Inuyasha!” The older lady exclaimed happily as she ran over and hugged her son.

“Oh, is this her?” She asked looking at Kagome.

“Yes; mom, Momo, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my mom Izayoi, and youngest sister, Momo.” Inuyasha said introducing everyone.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you; Inuyasha’s told me so much about you. You are so cute!” Izayoi said hugging Kagome.

“Who’s at the door?” A man asked looking at his wife.

“It’s Inuyasha and Kagome.” Izayoi said happily.

“Oh really…how long is he visiting this time?” The man asked walking over.

“I don’t know; how long are you two visiting for?” Izayoi asked.

“Kagome, this is my father Toga; dad, this is my girlfriend, Kagome. And we’re not visiting…well we are; but we’ve actually moved back to town.” Inuyasha said calmly.

“Four houses away.” Kagome said nervously.

“Really?” Izayoi asked excitedly.

“Yes; just down that way.” Inuyasha said pointing east.

“I was wondering who was moving in there.” Toga said calmly looking at Kagome.

“So, what brings you here?” Toga asked after a few minutes.

“Toga, be nice.” Izayoi said seriously.

“We came to introduce Kagome and tell you we moved back.” Inuyasha said calmly.

“Well good; it’ll be nice to actually see you.” Toga said before hugging his son.

“And it’s so nice to actually meet you.” Toga said shaking Kagome’s hand.

“Thank you sir.” Kagome said softly.

“She’s so polite; I really like this one.” Toga said with a smile.

“So do I…but dear, you don’t have to call us ma’am or sir or Mr. or Mrs. You can just call us Izayoi and Toga.” Izayoi said happily.

“Ok.” Kagome said softly with a smile while Inuyasha stood next to her, also smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, I’m going to head out to work. Are you going to be ok on your own for a few hours?” Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

“Uh-huh… Go and have a good time.” Kagome mumbled as she stretched.

“Ok; I’ll see you in a few hours.” Inuyasha said before kissing her.

“Love you.” Kagome said before going back to sleep.

“Love you too.” Inuyasha said with a smile.

** Three Hours Later: **

Kagome was just waking up now that it was 8:30; someone was knocking at the front door.

“I’m coming.” Kagome called as she hurried down the stairs and to the front door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Inuyasha’s parents, Izayoi and Toga.

“Oh umm…Inuyasha’s not here.” Kagome said softly.

“Oh yes we know dear.” Izayoi said with a smile.

“We actually came to see you.” Toga said calmly.

“Ok…come in.” Kagome said nervously.

“Thank you. This is such a nice place.” Izayoi said looking around.

“Would you like a tour?” Kagome asked politely.

“In a little bit.” Toga said seriously as he sat down at the table.

“Toga, be nice; you’re making her nervous.” Izayoi said seriously.

“As she should be. Kagome, was it?” Toga asked right away.

“Yes.” Kagome answered.

“How are old are you again?” Toga asked calmly.

“Toga! I’m sorry about him.” Izayoi said softly looking at Kagome, who looked like she was going to cry.

“I’m sixteen, but I’ll be seventeen in three months in October.” Kagome said softly.

“So why aren’t you dating a boy your own age?” Toga asked seriously.

“I didn’t like any of the boys my age; I really do love Inuyasha sir.” Kagome said softly.

“That’s nice…but you’re so young and my son is several years older than you at twenty six; he should be dating someone closer to his own age.” Toga said calmly, upsetting Kagome.

“Toga that is enough; you’re upsetting her! Don’t listen to him deary. You make Inuyasha happy; and to me that’s all that matters. I was actually wondering…Inuyasha told me that you were dropping out of school because you don’t feel smart enough. Do you have a job yet?” Izayoi asked kindly.

“No…I was going to start looking later; I have to study for my GED test.” Kagome said softly.

“You won’t find anything good if you don’t continue high school.” Toga said seriously.

“Didn’t you hear her; she’s studying for GED. Well, I run my own bakery; how would you like to help manage it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to; I just figured it would get you out of the house while Inuyasha was out and give you something to do.” Izayoi said politely.

“I’d love to…but I don’t know how to bake.” Kagome said sadly.

“Don’t you worry about that; I’ll teach you.” Izayoi said happily.

“Will Momo be helping as well?” Kagome asked softly.

“When she’s not in school.” Toga said simply.

“Toga, go wait in the car!” Izayoi snapped, pissed off; he knew to just listen when Izayoi got like that…otherwise he’d be sleeping on the couch.

“Fine…but I do think our son is making a mistake.” Toga said as he went to the car.

“Don’t worry about him; he’ll come around eventually. And as long as you and Inuyasha are happy, that’s all that matters. One of these days, you, Momo and I should go shopping together. But I should head out. Oh, and just so you know; Toga and I are nine years apart as well. So that’s how I know he’ll get over all of this. And if he doesn’t, well he can just be cut from fIzayoily functions; you’re welcome any time.” Izayoi said happily.

“Ok.” Kagome said softly before Izayoi pulled her into a hug.

“You are such a sweet girl.” Izayoi said before leaving.

After they were gone, Kagome relocked the door and went back to bed, crying herself to sleep.

** With Toga & Izayoi: **

“Why did you have to be so damn mean to her like that?” Izayoi asked once she got into the car.

“Because she’s not right for our son; they’re like nine and a half years apart.” Toga said as she started driving.

“We’re nine years apart.” Izayoi said plainly.

“And my parents didn’t and still don’t like you; and your parents don’t like me either. I don’t want our son to make the same mistake I did.” Toga said calmly…but then immediately regretted it.

“You think you made a mistake with being with me? Well that’s nice. You can find a hotel to stay at tonight; I don’t want you in my house with that attitude. And just so you know, I really like Kagome; she makes _our_ son happy. And it seems that he really makes her happy as well. So take me home and pack your stuff and stay elsewhere. I don’t care where, but it’s not at home.” Izayoi said seriously as she drove.

“But baby…” Toga started.

“No buts! And that’s the end of that discussion.” Izayoi said before she looked straight ahead.

** Seven Hours Later: **

“Kagome, I’m home!” Inuyasha called into an empty living room.

“That’s weird.” Inuyasha said as he went upstairs to find Kagome crying in bed.

“Kagome, what’s wrong?” Inuyasha asked concerned; so she told him.

** Five Minutes Later: **

When Inuyasha got to his parent’s house his dad was packing up is car.

“You told Kagome that you didn’t think we were right for each other?!” Inuyasha asked pissed off.

“She told you huh? I should’ve known she couldn’t keep her mouth shut…” Toga sighed.

“I made her tell me after I found her crying in bed; she looked like she had been crying for hours! She tried to break up with me because of you!” Inuyasha started.

“Good; she’s too young for you; you need someone your own age!” Toga shot back.

“I love her! And you and mom are also nine years apart! And by the way, I convinced her not to leave that I love her more than anything in this entire world!” Inuyasha yelled back.

“Good for you.” Izayoi said happily, but was glaring at Toga.

“What’s going on here?” Inuyasha asked confused.

“Your father thinks that being with me is a mistake; so he’s going to be staying elsewhere.” Izayoi said calmly.

“I didn’t say that.” Toga said calmly.

“Yes you did. Your exact words were _I don’t want our son to make the same mistake I did_.” Izayoi said looking directly at Toga.

“I’m sorry.” Kagome said softly, standing there with big puffy red eyes.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha started.

“Sweetie, come inside; you don’t need to be a part of this.” Izayoi said as she went to get Kagome.

“And Toga, if this is how you want to be, fine; but I want a divorce.” Izayoi said taking Kagome inside, leaving Inuyasha and Toga outside shocked…


	3. Chapter 3

“Look what that that girl did…” Toga said annoyed.

“What Kagome did? Don’t you mean what you did? I’m not leaving Kagome and that’s that. If you don’t like it you don’t have to be part of our life.” Inuyasha said walking into his parent’s house.

“How is she?” Inuyasha asked concerned.

“Mom’s holding up her hair as she’s throwing up in the bathroom.” Momo said looking at Inuyasha.

“Thanks.” Inuyasha said walking past his sister.

“Inuyasha…do you think mom and dad are going to get divorced?” Momo asked somewhat upset.

“I doubt it. Why do you ask?” Inuyasha asked looking directly at Momo.

“Because all they do is fight…” Momo said sadly.

“How long has this been going on?” Inuyasha asked seriously.

“A few years. Dad usually starts it; but sometimes mom does. But dad never makes it any better…especially with his drinking.” Momo admitted.

“Momo…none of that is your fault; I hope you realize that. And as for dad drinking; I thought he quit.” Inuyasha said looking at his sister.

“I thought so too…until a few years ago. And then he just started drinking more and more often.” Momo said softly.

“It’ll all be ok…one way or another.” Inuyasha said seriously.

“I’m sorry that dad doesn’t like Kagome. If it means anything, I like Kagome.” Momo said honestly.

“Thanks; I really love her too. Maybe the two of you will be friends.” Inuyasha said with a smile before heading to the bathroom where he could hear Kagome throwing up.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Can I come in?” Inuyasha asked after knocking on the door.

“Please…” Kagome said while throwing up; Inuyasha couldn’t quite understand her.

“Come in!” Izayoi called calmly.

“How are you doing?” Inuyasha asked sitting next to Kagome.

“I don’t know…” Kagome said before vomiting.

“How long has she been throwing up?” Inuyasha asked noticing specks of blood.

“Not long…but I don’t think she’s eaten anything today; there’s been no food.” Izayoi said sadly.

“Have you eaten today?” Inuyasha asked seriously.

“I had a cheese stick earlier; I haven’t been hung…” Kagome started and then looked down.

“Kagome…what’s wrong?” Inuyasha and Izayoi asked at the same time.

“Blood…” Kagome said as she began to shake.

“Blood?” Inuyasha asked confused.

“Oh my god!” Izayoi exclaimed noticing that Kagome was sitting in a pool of blood; that’s when Inuyasha noticed.

“Call 9-1-1!” Inuyasha exclaimed picking Kagome up bridal style.

“I’m sorry…” Kagome said weakly.

“Don’t be; just hold on.” Inuyasha said placing her in the hallway

“Oww!” Kagome cried out holding her stomach.

“An ambulance is on its way.” Izayoi said grabbing towels.

“So that’s why you’re not leaving her huh? Now you have no reason to stay with her.” Toga said walking in.

“What are you talking about?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked confused and scared.

“I don’t know…” Inuyasha said looking at his dad.

“She’s pregnant…well was; she’s having a miscarriage.” Toga said calmly.

“What? No. No, no, no…I’m on birth control…” Kagome said right away, shaking violently.

“Kagome, you need to calm down.” Izayoi said sitting next to Kagome, rubbing her forehead while Inuyasha held her hand.

“I’m not pregnant…” Kagome cried.

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t know.” Toga said annoyed, looking at Kagome.

“I’m not pregnant!” Kagome screamed.

“Toga…we didn’t know about Inuyasha until I was seven and a half months pregnant with him. You know damn well that it’s possible. But sweetie, I think he’s right; I think you’re having a miscarriage.” Izayoi said calmly causing Kagome to cry.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!” Kagome cried.

“It’s not your fault; just relax and calm down. I’m not losing you.” Inuyasha said seriously as he held her hands and kissed them.

Five minutes later an ambulance and EMT arrived.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked scared as the EMT took her away.

“Do you want to go with her?” The EMT asked looking at Inuyasha.

“Go; Momo and I will meet you there. I can drive you both home.” Izayoi said seriously.

“Ok. Thanks.” Inuyasha said walking past his dad who was standing there in shock.

“Do you see how much he cares now?” Izayoi asked walking past her husband.

** Two Hours Later: **

“How is she?” Izayoi asked as she and Momo walked into Kagome’s room.

“How’d you know where to find her?” Inuyasha asked shocked.

“We asked which room she was in. I told them I was her mother-in-law.” Izayoi said calmly.

“Where is she?” Momo asked looking around an empty room.

“Surgery.” Inuyasha sighed.

“What happened?” Izayoi and Momo asked softly.

“Her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. The doctor said it was a combination of her birth control and some kind of high stress.” Inuyasha explained upset.

“Oh Inuyasha…I’m sure she’ll be ok.” Izayoi said hugging her son.

“Thank you.” Inuyasha said as he hugged him mother back before Momo hugged him.

“Where is she?!” Sango asked running into the room.

“Who’s she?” Momo asked confused.

“She’s in surgery; her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. Mom, Momo, this is Sango, one of Kagome’s best friends; I called her.” Inuyasha explained.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Izayoi said with a smile.

“Lots of people here.” A doctor said as Kagome was wheeled into the room.

“How is she?” Everyone asked right away.

“She’s just fine. We got the appendix out just before it burst and could do any damage. And we removed the fetus and stitched her up. I would highly recommend no sexual activity for roughly two weeks. I talked to both her and her regular doctor, over the phone of course; but we agreed that she was to be on a different birth control pill. So I wrote her a new prescription. She’ll be able to leave here in about two to three days depending on her healing; we also want to make sure she doesn’t get an infection or become septic.” The doctor explained.

“Ok; thank you.” Inuyasha said sincerely.

“Mmmm…Inuyasha? Sango?” Kagome asked confused.

“Hey…” Inuyasha said rubbing her forehead.

“Hi. Ichigo couldn’t be here, but she’s moving to town just before school starts. So we’ll all get to hang out again…if that’s what you want.” Sango explained calmly.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked softly.

“It’s up to you… What? What’s wrong?” Inuyasha asked concerned when she started crying.

“Come on girls; let’s give them some space.” Izayoi said calmly as she ushered the girls out of the room.

“I’m soo sorry…” Kagome cried.

“Oh, it’s not your fault. You’re going to be on a stronger birth control from now on…until you decide otherwise. Kagome, you’re alive and that’s all that matters to me.” Inuyasha said seriously.

“I love you so much…but your dad…he hates me.” Kagome cried.

“Ok…you need to calm down. I love you too and I don’t give a crap about what my dad says or thinks. I love you and that’s all that matters. I’m not leaving you…not for anything. And I’m not letting you leave unless you truly don’t feel anything for me.” Inuyasha said seriously.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome said with a soft smile.

Inuyasha leaned over and gently kissed her before she fell back to sleep.

“I love you and I’m never leaving you.” Inuyasha said seriously as he held her hand…


	4. Chapter 4

“If you’re here to try to convince me to leave her again, it’s not going to happen.” Inuyasha said after hearing his dad walk into Kagome’s room.

“I’m not; I’m here to apologize. I think I was just upset because I started drinking again and I…well there’s no excuse. I was drunk and I was an ass. I think Kagome is a wonderful girl; and your mother was right. Her and I are nine years apart as well. And I’m doing the same thing my father did to me and your mother. And I promise I’m going to quit drinking again…even if your mother doesn’t stay with me. I don’t know if she’s told you already, but we’re separating for awhile.” Toga said looking at his son.

“Well, thanks for letting me know and thanks for the apology…but it’s not me you need to apologize to; it’s Kagome…but she’s asleep right now; and I’m not waking her. Yes, she told me already. I love you, but I can’t blame her.” Inuyasha said seriously.

“Neither can I.” Toga sighed.

“Mmmm…” Kagome moaned as she started waking up.

“Well good morning.” Inuyasha said happily when Kagome woke up.

“Inuyasha… Oh, hello Mr. Ikashi.” Kagome said noticing Toga standing there.

“You can call me Toga. I would like to apologize for everything I said to you previously; that was wrong of me…and I was very wrong. I think you are a wonderful girl and you’re going to be great for Inuyasha. And, I welcome you to our family.” Toga said sincerely.

“Thank you.” Kagome said happily.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and I brought you these.” Toga said placing some assorted flowers by her desk.

“Thank you.” Kagome said looking at the flowers.

“Well, I’ll be going; I just came to apologize.” Toga said seriously.

“Ok. Thanks for coming.” Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time before Toga left.

“Inuyasha…when can I go home?” Kagome asked softly; she had been there for three days. She keeps becoming dehydrated, her blood pressure has been low and she hasn’t really been eating.

“I don’t know…it’s up to the doctors. How are you feeling today?” Inuyasha asked concerned.

“Tired.” Kagome answered honestly.

“Are you hungry at all?” Inuyasha asked looking at her.

“Not really…but I am thirsty; can I have some water?” Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

“Yeah.” Inuyasha said as he got her some water.

Just then the doctor came in.

“Can I go home today?” Kagome asked again.

“Well…from what I just heard, no. Well, you don’t have a fever, but your blood pressure is still low, but you’re hydrated today. I just looked at your blood work that they took yesterday and everything looks fine there. So I don’t know what’s going on with you.” The doctor said looking at Kagome.

“Ok…” Kagome said softly.

“I’m just going to check your stitches… Well, there’s your problem; your stitches have become infected and you’ve become septic. We’re going to have to take care of this right away.” The doctor said seriously.

“Is that really bad?” Kagome asked scared.

“You’ll be just fine; we’ve caught it just in time. Don’t you worry.” The doctor said calmly.

“Ok…” Kagome said softly as she waited.

** Three Days Later: **

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

“Yeah.” Kagome replied as she got dressed.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better; you had me very worried.” Inuyasha said holding Kagome in his arms.

“I’m sorry.” Kagome said softly.

“It’s ok; you’re better now and that’s all that matters. Let’s go home.” Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome just hugged him back before they left to go home…


	5. Chapter 5

** Three Weeks Later: **

Inuyasha and Kagome were in their bed making out and feeling each other up; Kagome has been on her new birth control for three weeks so it was safe to have sex without condoms. Granted they actually haven’t had sex for a few weeks now.

“Are you up for this?” Inuyasha asked looking into Kagome’s eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kagome said softly, looking back into his eyes.

“Ok.” Inuyasha said before he started to remove her shirt.

However, once he got the shirt half way up her body, someone started knocking on their front door…and they weren’t going away.

“Come on…” Inuyasha sighed; he was very frustrated as he hasn’t gotten any type of intimacy in the last month.

“Coming!” Inuyasha called as the knocking continued to get louder and louder.

When he opened the door he got a huge surprise.

“Inuyasha!” A strange girl said flinging herself at him.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked confused.

“Who is she?” The girl asked defensively.

“Kikyo…what are you doing here? And this is my girlfriend, Kagome.” Inuyasha asked shocked and then said very seriously.

“Girlfriend? But I’m your girlfriend…” This girl, Kikyo said looking at Inuyasha.

“No…we haven’t dated in years.” Inuyasha said very seriously as he finally pushed Kikyo off of him.

“Yeah…but I thought we could work things out.” Kikyo said swaying her hips back and forth, glaring at Kagome.

“Kikyo, that’s enough; we’re never getting back together. How did you even find out where I lived?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“I overheard your sister talking the other day; I thought I’d come visit.” Kikyo said with a smile.

“Kikyo…we’re done. We’ve been done and will continue to be done. I’m very happy with Kagome; and I will continue to be happy with Kagome. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that.” Inuyasha said very seriously.

“But…what we had was special…” Kikyo said as she started to fake cry.

“No…what we had was sex…a lot of sex. And you being very controlling; I can’t handle that.” Inuyasha said seriously.

“But I’ve changed…” Kikyo started.

“I’ve heard that before…” Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest.

“But Inuyasha…” Kikyo started.

“Kikyo, you need to leave before I call the cops.” Inuyasha said dead serious; and that’s when she latched onto Inuyasha. This hurt Kagome…

“Kagome, call the police; now please.” Inuyasha said looking directly at Kagome.

“Ok…” Kagome said sadly.

“Fine; I’ll go. But you’ll regret this! You’ll come crawling back to me.” Kikyo said leaving, slamming the door in Inuyasha’s face; he locked it before heading upstairs.

“That woman… Kagome, are you alright? Kikyo doesn’t mean anything to me; you know that right?” Inuyasha asked as he climbed into bed next to a distraught Kagome.

“I know…but the way she hugged you…I felt something I never felt before.” Kagome said softly.

“Jealousy?” Inuyasha asked, knowing exactly how she felt.

“I don’t know…” Kagome mumbled.

“I do; it’s how I felt when all the guys at the school would fawn over you and such.” Inuyasha said very seriously as he pulled Kagome to him.

“Yeah? Why didn’t you say anything?” Kagome asked confused.

“Because, I knew I had you…that you had no interest in them. I knew…I know that you’re mine and always will be.” Inuyasha said before nuzzling her neck.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome sighed with happiness as she leaned into him…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Kikyo showed up and since Inuyasha confessed that he was jealous of guys fawning over Kagome all the time.

“Kagome are you ok?” Inuyasha asked concerned when he seen Kagome in just a T-shirt.

“I want to stop the birth control; I don’t like how it makes me feel.” Kagome said softly as she stood there.

“Ok…well come here so we can discuss what types of other birth controls there are.

“I don’t want to be on any birth controls anymore…” Kagome said softly.

“What are you saying?” Inuyasha asked looking at her; he figured he knew what she wanted…but he needed to hear her say it.

“I’m ready Inuyasha. I want to start a family; I-I want to have your babies.” Kagome said seriously.

“Kagome…are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure?” Inuyasha asked seriously as he stood up.

“Yes, I’m sure…one hundred percent.” Kagome said seriously, immediately getting Inuyasha’s attention.

“Oh Kagome…you have no clue how happy that makes me.” Inuyasha said pinning Kagome to the wall causing her to moan out in pure bliss.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome moaned out happily as she let him do as he pleased to her.

It started with kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her pussy.

“I want you so bad; I want to put my baby in you.” Inuyasha said seriously.

“Yes…” Kagome moaned out.

Then it happened.

Bang!

Someone started hitting the bedroom window from outside; it was Kikyo.

She scared Kagome and pissed off Inuyasha.

“I’m the only one you can put a baby in.” Kikyo said seriously as she stood outside the window.

“How the hell did you even get up here; we’re on the second floor?” Kagome asked pissed off while Inuyasha went downstairs; he was going to call the police; he had had enough.

The police arrived ten minutes later and that’s when the screaming started.

“He’s mine; he’s always been mine and he always will be mine!” Kikyo screamed furious.

“Get over him already; he’s done with your fat ass!” Kagome yelled pissed off.

“Oh no you didn’t! Gahhh!” Kikyo yelled as she attacked Kagome.

“Wahhh!” Kagome screamed as she dodged Kikyo and got in something like a punch in.

“You stupid little bitch! Do you think you’ll ever be up to his standards! He’s a smart teacher now scientist; you’re just a high school student! You’re just a fling to him!” Kikyo yelled furious.

“That’s enough! Which one of you is Kikyo?” The officer asked seriously.

“I am; what’s it to you? Uh-oh…I mean… Officer, there’s just been a big misunderstanding.” Kikyo said trying to save her ass.

“Nice try; come with me.” The officer said as he took Kikyo to the car.

“I want a restraining order against her.” Inuyasha said seriously.

“But Inuyasha…” Kikyo started and just started bawling as the police officer took her away.

“Is that all?” Another officer asked seriously.

“Yes, that’s all.” Inuyasha sighed.

“I’m sorry…I let my anger get the best of me.” Kagome said softly.

“It’s perfectly ok. In fact I like that side of you; you need to be more assertive more often. But anyways…now that the mood is ruined; what do you want to do?” Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

“I guess I should study for my GED.” Kagome said softly.

“Ok, well let me help you.” Inuyasha said as he led her downstairs to the table…


	7. Chapter 7

** Five Days Later: **

It had been about a week since Kagome admitted she was ready to start a family and then flipped out on Kikyo.

Inuyasha wanted so badly to start trying to start a family; however, until the restraining order went through earlier today neither of them had been in the mood. Today however, was a different story.

Kagome was studying for her GED when Inuyasha came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

“The restraining order finally went through…” Inuyasha said before he started kissing her neck.

“Do you think that’ll stop her?” Kagome asked as she leaned against Inuyasha.

“I don’t know…but if it doesn’t she goes to jail. Do you still want to have my babies?” Inuyasha asked pulling away from her.

“More than anything.” Kagome said standing up and faced him.

“I think now is the time to start trying, don’t you think?” Inuyasha asked pulling Kagome close to him.

“Yes…” Kagome said becoming turned on.

It was like they were back in school; she was studying and he pulled her away for private time.

Inuyasha then picked Kagome up and took them up to their room, where he placed her up against the door.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome breathed out as he started kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her clothed pussy.

“I love you and only you.” Inuyasha whispered in Kagome’s ear before nibbling on it.

“I love you too. Please do whatever you want to me.” Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha; her head was spinning.

“Whatever I want huh?” Inuyasha asked with a smile; he then pulled her dress off.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome groaned in annoyance as he pulled away from her before she could pull his clothes off.

“Uh-uh…be patient.” Inuyasha said teasing her.

“Please Inuyasha; it’s not fair.” Kagome cried as she leaned against the door, playfully biting her finger.

“Oh ok…if it means that much to you.” Inuyasha said removing his shirt as he walked over to her.

Once he was in her arm’s reach, Kagome unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down

“Now who’s not being fair?” Inuyasha asked as he reached behind her back to her bra’s clip.

“Take it off then.” Kagome said becoming bold.

“What is this? Where did my sweet, shy school girl? The girl standing before me is getting bold…I like it.” Inuyasha said unclipping the bra and then ripped it off her body before throwing to who cares where.

“Inuyasha…so rough.” Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“But you like it.” Inuyasha said before crashing his lips into hers.

“I know.” Kagome said with a smile as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to their bed.

“You want my babies; I’ll give you my babies.” Inuyasha said climbing on top of her.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome moaned out as she felt his chest on hers before he started kissing her.

After a few minutes of making out, Inuyasha started kissing down her jaw to her neck, where he left a few hickeys.

“Inuyasha…please play with my breasts.” Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha did as she asked and sat up to start fondling her breasts; he then started pinching her nipples.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome moaned out.

“Tell me what you want…” Inuyasha said seriously.

“I want you to suck on my breasts; leave a hickey or two. I want you to use your tongue to play with my tits.” Kagome said shocking Inuyasha a little; she never talked like that before; it really turned him on.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kagome asked when she seen Inuyasha’s shocked face.

“No…now shhh.” Inuyasha said before he attacked her right breast with his mouth and tongue.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried out as she archer back a little at his roughness; she felt his tongue all over her nipple as she requested.

“Inuyasha…my other nipple feels left out; please pinch it…” Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha was beyond turned on now; he started lightly biting at her right nipple while pinching her left one causing Kagome to scream out.

After a few minutes Inuyasha switched which breast he was sucking on and pinching causing her to cry out even more.

Her breasts…mainly her nipples were very sensitive today.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome moaned out.

“What do you want now?” Inuyasha asked looking up at her.

“Please rub my little pussy; I want your finger in my little pussy doing whatever you please.” Kagome said in a pleading but demanding tone.

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to lose any and all control I have left.” Inuyasha said as he pulled her panties off and started rubbing her pussy up and down.

“Go-good; I want you to lose control with me. Stick your damn fingers inside of me.” Kagome said shocking Inuyasha.

“God damnit Kagome.” Inuyasha said before shoving two of his fingers inside of her.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried out as she arched her back, pushing her body down to his hand.

At this point there was no more talking; it was just time for action.

“Inuyasha…so good. I’m going to cum!” Kagome cried as her body started lifting off of the bed.

Hearing her say that, Inuyasha started curling his fingers inside of her causing her to really spaz out.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome screamed as she came hard against his fingers.

“Someone’s a very naughty girl.” Inuyasha said as he pulled his fingers out and started licking them.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome panted as she sat up; she then grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers, tasting herself.

“Very naughty.” Inuyasha said as she sucked on his fingers.

“Now it’s your turn.” Kagome said as she pushed him to the bed; well he let her push him down.

“You’re already so big.” Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha’s boxers off.

“Just for you. Mmmm…” Inuyasha said and then moaned when he felt her hands on him, pumping him up and down.

It always took forever to get him to cum; she never really managed to get him to cum just by a hand job.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha growled when he felt her mouth on his cock, slowly bobbing her head up and down while teasing him with her tongue; she had also started playing with his balls.

“Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm…” Kagome moaned as she sucked him off.

“Kagome…I’m cumming…” Inuyasha groaned as he came, shooting his load down her throat.

“Pretty soon that’ll be inside me…” Kagome said as Inuyasha pushed her to the bed.

“Yes…but first you need to be punished for being so naughty.” Inuyasha said as he went down on her.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome moaned out when she felt him kissing and licking her lips like a thirsty dog.

After a few seconds of torture Inuyasha stuck his tongue deep within her causing her to arch her back and cry out.

“Inu-Inuyasha…” Kagome cried about to reach her orgasm.

However, before she could cum, Inuyasha pulled his tongue out and just stared at her.

“Inuyasha…don’t tease me…please!” Kagome cried becoming frustrated.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You’ve been naughty; I told you you were going to be punished.” Inuyasha said with a mischievous smile.

“Ple-please Inuyasha…finish me… Please.” Kagome begged squirming around.

“You want me to finish you up?” Inuyasha asked teasing her.

“Yes please. Please!” Kagome begged pushing her body towards him.

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Inuyasha said shoving his finger inside of her while licking her clit; he even found the little nub and started teasing it with his thumb.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried as she came into his awaiting mouth.

“Good girl.” Inuyasha said when he pulled away.

“Inuyasha…please put your cock in me.” Kagome pleaded.

“Cock? Someone’s become very naughty. Tell me what you want.” Inuyasha said looking at her.

“You; I want you.” Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha as he started rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“Be more specific.” Inuyasha said still teasing her; he was now barely entering her.

“Please Inuyasha…” Kagome begged.

“Say it…” Inuyasha said seriously.

“Please Inuyasha; I want your big hard cock inside of my little pussy pounding me hard! I want your seeds; I want your babies inside of me!” Kagome cried shocking Inuyasha; he sure as hell wasn’t expecting all that.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha groaned as he pushed his large cock inside of her small warm pussy.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome sighed in relief when she felt him enter her.

They went for a good half an hour before Kagome started begging him to give her his seeds again.

“Ohh…Mmmm…Gahh…Kagome…” Inuyasha grunted out, constantly bucking his hips, pushing his cock as deep in her as possible while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

“Huha…ha…ha.” Kagome was panting and groaning while pushing herself closer to her lover as they came.

Once Inuyasha was done cumming deep within Kagome and making sure his seeds stayed inside of her he fell next to her and held her until he heard a noise outside.

** Outside: **

“He’s never made love to me like that before…” Kikyo said upset as she watched Inuyasha make love to Kagome and not her.

“Why? Why did he fall for a child like her?” Kikyo asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

“Because she’s not a child; she’s his lover and he’s really in love with her…” Izayoi said looking at Kikyo.

“Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane…what are you doing here?” Kikyo asked in shock.

“We seen you lurking around. And if I’m not mistaken, they have a restraining order against you.” Toga said looking at Kikyo.

“Please don’t tell Inuyasha I was here.” Kikyo pleaded.

“We’re not going to tell him…but we’ve already called the police.” Toga said seriously.

At that Kikyo tried to run, but was caught running down the street.

“What’s going on out here?” Inuyasha asked looking out his window.

“Sorry for disturbing you; Kikyo was here so we figured we’d call the police.” Izayoi said looking up at her son.

“Well thanks for that.” Inuyasha sighed as he shut his window.

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked sitting up in bed.

“Nothing much…just Kikyo.” Inuyasha said climbing back into bed.

“Can we cuddle now?” Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Inuyasha said as he covered them up and pulled her close to him.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome started.

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

“Next time can I just be me; it’s weird talking dirty like that.” Kagome said softly.

“Hahaha. Of course; you do and say what you want to from now on. I just wanted to hear you be a little assertive once at least.” Inuyasha said as he held Kagome close.

“Ok. I think I’m going to take a nap now.” Kagome said laying her head on his chest.

“Me too.” Inuyasha said holding her as they fell asleep for a few hours…


End file.
